


Liara's Discovery

by Ovipositivity



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Plant sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovipositivity/pseuds/Ovipositivity
Summary: Liara T'soni explores a mysterious planet and makes a startling discovery.





	Liara's Discovery

Liara T’Soni breathed in deeply.  After so long aboard the Normandy, the fresh air of XT31 smelled sweet beyond description.  She had put down her lander in a clearing about thirty meters across, and had she not known that the planet was completely uninhabited she would have sworn she was in the middle of a garden.  Twisty, bulbous trees sprouted palm fronds that swayed gently in the breeze. Flowing pink epiphytes dangled down, their creepers rustling like windchimes. Tiny birds, their wings blurred into invisibility, hovered around the delicate buds.  They scattered nervously as Liara approached.

The air here was clean and pleasant to breathe, the temperature warm, the terrain clear.  The planet was a true gem. An astrocartographer might go her whole career without finding a world like this.  So why was it uninhabited? The file had been marked with  **BIOLOGICAL HAZARD- UNDEFINED** , a frustratingly unhelpful response.  Liara wasn’t taking any chances. Her biotics were usually enough to protect her from anything she ran into, but she had armed herself from the Normandy’s locker before arriving.  She had waved off any offers of an escort or bodyguards-- whatever was down here, having a couple of armed Krogan wouldn’t make a difference.

Besides, she hated the thought of soldiers tramping all of this beauty under hobnailed boots.  It was amazing. Not a jungle as she had first surmised; a meadow, broken up by groves of alien palms.  The sky was a pale cyan and dotted with fluffy, red-tinted clouds. Long green grasses rustled in the breeze.  Here and there, white crocus-like flowers sprouted alone or in clusters. They were the source of the fragrance, Liara found; it smelled divine, like warm cinnamon.  Warm… she was feeling a bit warm. The sun was at its apex and the planet was a bit hotter than the controlled environments she had been spending too much time in lately.  She loosened her collar.

Liara walked on, documenting everything she saw.  She took samples from each grass and flower, little chunks of bark from the trees and leaves from the curling ferns that sprang up around them.  She took pictures of the buzzing beetles and curious, four-winged hummingbirds she had seen before. They had no fear of her at all, now that she was out of her ship, and buzzed right past her face.  She giggled as a pair of bright lavender wings tickled her nose. One of the birds hovered inches in front of her face, cocking its head this way and that, before diving off in search of nectar.

So far, she hadn’t seen any life larger than the birds, but she knew it was out there.  It had to be. There was no way a planet like this didn’t have a biosphere to rival any she had seen.  Some of the trees were fruiting, and burst, overripe melons littered the ground. Liara wasn’t about to put any alien fruit into her body, but she took a sample for testing later.  It squelched as she picked it up and dribbled sticky ooze all over her glove. She scooped off a piece with her finger and slid it into a vial, capping it and replacing it on her belt.

There was no path here, but Liara ambled on easily between the trees.  She wasn’t worried about losing her ship. She had a tracker, and besides, the land here was flat enough that there was little chance of losing sight of the lander.  She walked for a few hours, pausing occasionally for a drink from her flask. This was easily the most relaxing expedition she had been on. The planet was so warm, so nice, so peaceful… she turned a corner, and laughed out loud.  Up ahead a tiny waterfall poured over the edge of a cliff no more than ten meters high. The water burbled musically across a shallow bed of rocks before winding away in a shallow brook. At the base of the waterfall, a dancing cloud of mist shimmered with rainbows that formed and dissolved as she watched.  Two tiny amphibians sat perched on lily pads, watching her with big round eyes. 

Liara couldn’t help it.  She laughed at their silly little faces, then leaned forward and dipped her hand in the water to splash them.  They croaked in dismay and hopped into the water. She laughed harder, collapsing in a heap on the ground and clutching her sides.  She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this… this alive! She had boundless energy! It really was getting very hot, wasn’t it… all this trooping around was tiring.  Sweat beaded on her forehead. She wiped it away and leaned back against a large rock. She definitely still had a great deal of energy, but she was hungry. She must have been walking for longer than she thought; she had built up an appetite.  There was food back on the ship, but Liara made a face at the thought of it. Protein bars and filtered water… ugh!

Something round and yellow caught her eye.  A couple of meters away, a low bush bore a cluster of glistening yellow fruit.  As she watched, a hummingbird hovered in front of one and stuck its beak in. It waited there for a few beats, then fluttered off, leaving a thin rivulet of orange sap to drift out of the pinhole.  Liara’s mouth watered as she saw the sap sliding down the outside of the fruit. Surely it couldn’t hurt to…?

Inside, part of her mind was screaming.   _ This isn’t safe!  You can’t be considering this!  No, no, no! _  But the ship was a long way away, and Liara was hungry  _ now _ !  That same part of her was astonished at her impatience and petulance.   _ You’re acting like a little kid! _  Liara brushed it aside.  She was a scientist, and an adult, and she could make her own decisions on what to eat or not eat.  She took a deep breath. She would do the intelligent, prudent thing.

Within thirty seconds she was tearing chunks out of the yellow fruit and shoveling them into her mouth with her bare hands.  Sap smeared around her mouth and ran down her chin.  _ By the Citadel, this is incredible! _  The taste was the perfect balance of sweet and tangy, with soft flesh that turned to pulp in her mouth.  She paused to wipe a mixture of sap and drool off her chin, then licked her fingers clean before grabbing another fistful of the fruit.  In less than two minutes she had swallowed a chunk of fruit the size of her head, and she lay against the stone, panting and grinning.  _ That was very stupid, Liara.  And very reckless. But I have to admit, it was delicious. _  She let out a contented belch and lay back to rest.

_ Inside her body, the pheromones she had been inhaling since she stepped foot on XT31 went to work.  They had been subtly bonding to neurotransmitters in her brain, blocking a sodium channel here, facilitating a connection here… now, as the enzymes in the fruit hit her bloodstream, familiar parts of her brain began to light up. _

Liara stretched and yawned.  Had she been napping? It was hard to tell.  This planet was so relaxing. And to be completely alone… that was the best part.  She could go at her own pace. Nobody yelling at her to hurry up, or shooting at her.  She could do real research here. If only it wasn’t so bloody hot all the time. She peeled off her jumpsuit.  Underneath, she wore only a thin sports bra and a pair of cotton briefs Shephard had gotten her. She wouldn’t normally wear such things, but living on a ship with a mixed-species crew, you did your best to fit in, and she had gotten used to undergarments.  Good thing, too, because she didn’t like the idea of wandering around naked on this planet. This would do until she got back to the ship. She folded up her jumpsuit conscientiously and stuffed it in her pack. 

The feeling of the wind against her bare legs sent a shiver up her spine.  She twitched an eyelid. She had just been thinking about Shephard, right? She couldn’t stop thinking about those lips, those arms, those thighs… how had Shephard gotten into her thoughts again?  Things had been cool between the two of them since Shephard’s disappearance and return, but she could still remember some of the nights they had spent together. Without realizing it, she licked her lips.  If only she could bring Shephard here… the thought filled head with images of the two of them, feeding each other, cavorting through the trees, limbs intertwined as they rolled across the grass. She shook her head to clear it but the visions continued, stronger, more direct.  Liara moaned slightly under her breath. She stumbled a few steps against a tree, rested a hand against it, slid down to her knees. 

Moving on autopilot she grabbed her briefs and pulled them roughly down to her knees, splaying her thighs apart.  One hand went to her pussy and began to knead furiously. She bit down on her other knuckle as pleasure unfurled throughout her body.  The feeling came on fast and strong, much stronger than normal. She rubbed faster and faster as the visions danced in her head. It felt like she was on fire, lust burning up all traces of rational thought.  Her clit demanded her attention and she stroked it with her thumb as she pumped two fingers in and out of her soaking, greedy cunt. Lewd squelching sounds came from between her thighs as she frantically fucked herself silly.  In almost no time at all she felt herself cumming. Her legs spasmed, her fists clenched, and she groaned loudly as her orgasm overtook her. Tremors shook her body as the intensity of the sensation blasted away the last traces of rational thought.

In the afterglow, she lay in a sodden heap on the ground for a few minutes until something like thought returned.  Moving on autopilot she stood and staggered a few steps. The burning had subsided, but she was  _ thirsty! _  She looked around for the little pond, but it was nowhere in sight.  Up ahead, water had pooled inside a massive red flower. She took a few steps towards it and fell on her knees before it.  The flower was truly huge, at least three meters across, made up mostly of overlapping red petals. A green basin in the center, a meter wide by itself, was filled with clear, cool water.  Cupping her hands, Liara took a greedy drink. The coolness of the water served to clear her head, and she looked at her reflection. What had come over her? There was truly something strange going on he-

Something hard looped itself around Liara’s neck.  Before she realized what was happening, she was yanked forward and off her feet.  She flipped end over end and vanished as the flower’s petals curled closed around her.

Inside the flower, the shock took a moment to wear off.  Liara gasped, a deep, ragged breath, and looked around in panic.  All she could see was redness. She felt something cool and sticky on her back, then again on her arms and legs.  Panicking, she thrashed about, but was unable to free herself. She summoned up a wave of biotic energy to blast away whatever barrier held her captive, but curiously, the power seemed to drain away.  She tried again but could not manifest the barest hint of biotic power. 

_ Stay calm, Liara.  You’re a doctor. Dr. T’Soni.  Stay calm. You can figure this out. _  She groped around her neck.  There was some kind of creeper vine wrapped around her.  It wasn’t tight enough to cut off her circulation, but it had pulled her into the flower, so it clearly had the strength to choke her if it wanted to.   _ Wanted to?  It’s a flower!  Think, Dr. T’soni! _  She was upside down and tightly wrapped up on all sides.  The walls were red, so they must be the flower’s petals. She tried to rotate herself face up, at least, but couldn’t.  The petals stuck to her. And that wasn’t all-- something cool and sticky was rolling down her back.  _ Sap?  What is this?   _

Her hands were free, at least.  She tried to tear at the petals, but they were thick and rubbery.  Her hands couldn’t gain any purchase. She scrabbled ineffectually for a few seconds and gave up.  She reached for her belt-- one of the tools she carried was a tiny sonic cutter, perfect for specimen gathering-- before realizing that it was still in her pack, which was… somewhere out there.  She had dropped it, when--

_ I can’t believe I did  _ **_that_ ** **.** _ Here!  It must have been the fruit… why did I eat it?  I was so hungry. There’s something going on here.  Oh, why didn’t I listen to the warning? _

The cold goop was definitely starting to fill up the flower now.  Liara could feel it sloshing against her hair-tentacles. Looking “down,” Liara could see it pouring in from the top of the flower.  The petals formed a watertight seal that prevented any leakage. Liara thought about her education on Thessia. There were pitcher plants, she knew, that trapped insects and dissolved them slowly in digestive fluid over days.  Was that what had happened to her? Somehow, the plant was suppressing her biotics… or was that from the fruit, too? She was surprised to find out that the prospect of dying with these questions unanswered bothered her more than dying itself.

The oozing sap began to cover her face, and she closed her eyes.  She could feel it rolling past her nose and up towards her mouth. Perhaps another ten seconds.  The stuff was cool, but not cold, and tasty. She couldn’t help herself; as some rolled over her lips, she felt some slide down her throat before she took a deep breath.   _ At least I’ll die with something tasty on my tongue _ .

Liara held her breath for about thirty seconds before realizing the ridiculousness of her actions.  Why prolong the inevitable? If she was going to die here, better fast than slow. She exhaled and opened her mouth, allowing the sap to roll in.  To her shock and surprise, the drowning reflex-- universal in almost every species encountered-- didn’t kick in. She opened her eyes in shock, and found herself in a cool, watery world of pale red light.  She was breathing, somehow. She could feel sap filling her throat and lungs, but she was breathing. How?  _ Fascinating!  It seems to be hyper-oxygenated.  Perhaps a precise combination of density and fluidity?  In order to not rupture the lungs, it must be very delicately calibrated… did this plant evolve on an Asari-inhabited world? _

Her thoughts were becoming staggered and difficult to follow.  A small, lucid part of her screamed  _ You’re drinking it!  The sap! Fight it! Fight it! _  Liara ignored it.  The plant wasn’t killing her, which meant it must not be interested in eating her.  Maybe she should just relax. That was it… just relax. The sap all around her was soothing and cool.  The itches and pains of the day melted away. It was translucent, and looking through it was like opening her eyes underwater: she saw a wavery, distorted world, tinted red by the fading daylight shining through the petals.  She floated there, upside down, idly wondering what would come next.

She didn’t have to wait long to find out.  Another vine was curling up her leg in a corkscrew pattern.  She hypothesized that they had channels inside them, complete with valves that would open or close in response to certain stimuli, allowing the sap flowing through the plant to stiffen or relax the plant’s fronds like a muscle.  Her scientific brain calmly absorbed this and built up a hypothetical family tree for this plant, relating it to the gargantuan Ochre Flytraps of Alleria, while a more primal part of her brain couldn’t help but notice that the vine was coming closer and closer to her pussy.  She folded her legs up at the knees, but a third vine grabbed her other ankle and she felt the plant pulling her legs apart. She tried to struggle, but movement was hard in the cocoon of sap, and the hydraulic pressure of the vines was inexorable. Sagging in defeat, she let her legs be pried apart, exposing her delicate womanhood.  The vine finished its ascent of her thigh and came to a halt just touching her nether lips. They were still sensitive from her earlier frolicking and the touch of the vine elicited a gasp and a spray of bubbles from Liara. Something smooth and bulbous was pressing against her pussy lips. She struggled to bend her neck to see what was going on.  

Looking down, she could make out some kind of growth on the end of the vine.  It was about the size of a clenched fist, but expanding as she watched. It looked like some kind of seed-pod.   _ Interesting.  Captive prey provokes a rapid growth response. _  As the seed grew, the plant’s vine began to push insistently against Liara’s pussy.  She tried to buck it off or twist out of the way, but her movements felt sluggish and uncoordinated.  The sap acted as a lubricant and she felt the seed, already large and still growing, begin to slide into her.

The seed was much larger than the member of any species Liara had mated with, and she could feel it stretching her out.  She gritted her teeth as a spray of bubbles escaped her nose. She tried to squeeze the seed out of her, but the plant’s pressure was persistent and growing.  The sap seemed to dull the sensation and relax her muscles, so she couldn’t offer much resistance as the huge seed slid past her stretched-out pussy lips to lodge deep inside her cunt.  Already, another one was starting to sprout. The first had, mercifully, stopped growing, but looking down, Liara thought she could see a faint bump under her skin where it had lodged in her birth canal.  She groaned, a sound that reached her ears as a distorted murmur. The second seed was pushing the first one deeper as it grew into her. As it slid past her vaginal walls, she felt a frisson of pleasure. Maybe it was just the sap, maybe it was a self-defense mechanism, but she could feel herself growing aroused as these fat, round invaders marched deeper into her body.

The second seed was followed by a third.  As the fourth started to grow, a terrible pressure built up deep inside Liara.  She could tell that the first seed had reached the entrance to her womb, and there was simply no way any more would fit.  That was a one-way channel. She wriggled in the grip of the plant as the fourth seed swelled and pressed against her bruised labia.   _ No!  That won’t fit!  I’ll burst! _  It was a struggle even to hold on to these thoughts.  The growing seed rubbed against her clit, sending sparks dancing across the surface of her brain.  As rational thought drained away, a swampy pit of lust rose up to replace it. Without thinking, she reached down with both hands, not to pull the seed away from her but to shove it in deeper.  Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open, tongue lolling, nostrils flaring. With her hands she shook the seed back and forth, wedging it in harder,  _ deeper, more, more, more! _  Her legs, suspended in goo and restrained by vines, twitched spasmodically as she came.  A flood of bubbles erupted from her mouth and nose. She didn’t notice or care. Already a new orgasm was building.  The sap, meanwhile, was hard at work relaxing her muscles; there was an instant of pressure, then the first seed slid calmly into her womb.  She sighed contendedly as she felt it nestle against the wall of her uterus.  _ There.  It’s where it belongs. _

The fourth seed was followed by another, and another.  Each one caused the deepest seed to slip in through the once-tight gap into her bloated baby-bag.  Her stomach began to swell, both from the sap that was filling her and the seeds now permanently stretching and ruining her womb.  The tiny clinical part of her mind that remained knew that she was probably destroying any chance at fertility she might ever have, but she didn’t care.  Each new arrival in her innermost chamber triggered another massive, earth-shattering orgasm. What was left of her mind was lost in a fog of rapacious arousal.  She squealed and gurgled as the seeds pumped into her one by one. 

When at last the vines wilted and fell away from her limbs, her belly was obscenely swollen, easily a meter across.  She floated gently in the sap with both arms cradled across her belly. Her lips moved soundlessly as her eyes stared at nothing.  It was hard to tell what, if anything, was happening in the echoing cavern that had been her mind, but if a lip-reader had been close enough, they might have been able to make out the phrase she was repeating:

_ “Little blue children, little blue children, little blue children.” _


End file.
